Julian and Friends' Adventures of Men in Black II
Julian and Friends' Adventures of Men in Black II is the thirty-fourth episode of the sixth season of the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot Five years after Agent K's retirement, Agent J is now the top operative for the MIB, the New York City-based agency that secretly monitors and regulates extraterrestrials' activity on Earth. J has no permanent partner since agent K resigned and Agent L returned to work in a morgue. Subsequent partners have not lived up to J's standards so he neuralyzes them back to civilian status. After an incident in the subway, J is reunited with Julian Kincaid and the Alliance of Light. While investigating a crime at a SoHo pizzeria and questioning the waitress Laura Vasquez, J and the others uncover a plot by Zs'Skayr, the ghostly old enemy of Ben. After building his own army, he traveled to Earth to find a Chaos Emerald. The memory-wiped "neuralyzed" Agent K has resumed civilian life as Kevin Brown, postmaster in Truro, Massachusetts. Unbeknownst to him, the post office workers are aliens monitoring him. To stop Zs'Skayr, J and the others must convince Kevin to rejoin MIB. K is the only living operative who knows how to find the second Chaos Emerald. While J and the others prepares to deneuralyze Kevin, Zs'Skayr takes over MIB HQ, which locks down, causing the deneuralyzer to go into a standby mode and flushes them out on Times Square. After J, the turtles, Korra, Bonanza, Ka-Zar, Zabu and Rainbow Dash search for the deneuralyzer on the internet, they takes K to Jack Jeebs, who owns an illegal deneuralyzer. Although K eventually starts to regain some memories, he cannot recall the "Second Chaos Emerald". K neuralyzed himself in order to keep the information for himself and left the clues for himself. They take Laura to the "worm guys" in their apartment so she could be kept safe. They first stop at a video store, where they watch a tape that jars K's memory. In a fictionalized version of the truth, 25 years ago, a wounded and battle beaten Arthur Pendragon and his Army of Light arrived on Earth to hide the Chaos Emeralds. Wanting to remain neutral from the war, the MIB refused to help. Uriel, one of Quan Chi's Archangels arrived to steal the emeralds, but K and Merlin opened several portals and sent the emeralds through them. Believing the Emeralds were gone, she escaped through a portal after killing Laurana. K reveals that two of the emeralds were decoys; the second emerald remains hidden on Earth for safekeeping, but Zs'Skayr realized this. After this, K returns to the SoHo pizzeria and finds a key for the Grand Central Terminal, where they find a locker full of micro aliens that live in the locker with their own city. K looks for the clues and takes the watch, which is actually counting the time until midnight, and they have an hour to figure out the meaning of it, with J leaving his own watch on the top. Meanwhile, Zs'Skayr frees MIB's worst high-security prisoners and recruits them as her henchmen, including Jarra, J's old nemesis who tried to steal Earth's ozone layer. Believing the Emerald is in the bracelet worn by Laura, Zs'Skayr kidnaps her and prepares to send Laura back to Anur Transyl. K, J and the others, helped by the worm guys, assault MIB headquarters, defeating Zs'Skayr's henchmen and rescuing Laura from being launched, with J defeating Jarra. However, K warns them that if the Emerald is still on Earth, Zs'Skayr will destroy the planet. Zs'Skayr is eaten by Jeff, a giant alien worm living in the New York subway system. At the departure point, K reveals that the Emerald has been sustaining Laura's life. Hesistantly, J allows the Emerald to be removed from Laura, who dies minutes after. Zs'Skayr attempts to capture the Emerald, though mistakenly possesses Rainbow Dash while she was holding it. Rainbow Dash gains what is called a "super form" and manages to beat back Zs'Skayr, who vows revenge. K and Chief Zed, the head of MIB, try to console J for the loss of his love. For comfort, K puts the tiny city of aliens into J's locker. When J suggests showing the miniatures their world is bigger than a locker, K shows J that they themselves are in a locker of a huge alien station. Major Events *Zs'Skayr and his army make their first appearance. *Rainbow Dash gains a super form. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6